


Starving

by Connor_sentbycyberlife



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Tension, ooh so much sexual tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_sentbycyberlife/pseuds/Connor_sentbycyberlife
Summary: He never got attached, never allowed himself to. He loved 'em, then he left 'em and that was how it was. That's how it always was.So why did all of that change?What about you had changed his mind?





	1. Starving

**Author's Note:**

> I blame all of you for making me love Gavin. 
> 
>  
> 
> Flustered and sexually frustrated Gavin is my new weakness Don't @ me.

Gavin Reed liked to think of himself as a professional heartbreaker. A real womanizer. He prided himself on his ability to pick up any girl he wanted... almost any girl, at least. And maybe that wasn't the best behavior for a detective, but he didn't care. 

He never got attached, never allowed himself to. He loved 'em, then he left 'em and that was how it was. That's how it always was.

So why did all of that change?

What about  _you_  had changed his mind?

You were a new cop in the DPD, though not new in the profession, so he understood. You were just a transfer from another police department, now paired with Officer Chris Miller as his partner in fighting crime. And you were absolutely stunning.

Gavin knew the second he laid his eyes on you that you'd be his next prey. You were a little fish and he was the great white in these waters. He was a fearsome tiger, hiding in the bushes, calculating his next moves, waiting to  _pounce_.

And when he did finally attack, you simply smiled. Despite the fact that he definitely didn't have the best reputation around the department. You smiled and shook his hand and said, "it's a pleasure to meet you, detective!" 

As the days went on, you continued greeting him happily, always being kind, no matter how  _Gavin_  he was. When he talked, you talked back. When he joked, you joked back. And when he flirted with you, you flirted back.

A month into this back and forth, he finally had you right where he wanted you, against the wall in his apartment, quiet moans and whimpers leaving your mouth as he nipped at your neck. His hands had roamed your body, exploring every inch he could reach. The way his name tumbled from your lips when he hit all the right spots sounded like music to his ears and it only made him want you more. It made him want to listen to you mewling  _forever_.

That was a week ago and he still hadn't stopped thinking about that night. The way you looked sprawled out on his bed. Or how you felt under him, writhing and begging for more. And the sounds you made. How he wished he could hear them again. Your beautiful moans in his ears sounded like the most angelic song. 

You had gone on working as normal. He'd go as far to say you acted like it never even happened. When you met him in the precinct every day, you went on with conversation as if you were still just casual friends. You greeted him happily and chatted with him as you had before. As if you hadn't made him feel like a starving man in need of more of you. 

But even then, he did notice the small things. The way you'd stand just an inch closer to him during conversations. And you were more touchy, your hands resting on his arm as you spoke, or playfully pushing him if he said something dumb. And how those touches left fire on his skin. How he was wishing it was more than just playful. Wishing those hands were running down his chest, your lips on his neck as you whisper to him all the things you'd like to do to him.

The looks didn't go unnoticed either. God, the  _looks_  you gave him when no one was looking. The half-lidded eyes and the mischevious smirk. The way you'd bite your lip and glance away, or even when you'd wink when you caught him staring(which was very often). The way you looked at him was enough to revive the flame in the pit of his stomach. If he had just a little less decency he would've taken you to the bathroom and had his way with you right then and there.

He was dumbfounded by how you managed to do this to him. Never before had someone completely taken over his thoughts. Never before had he craved a single person's touch, not so desperately. And even worse, it wasn't just the sex he craved. You were cute, adorable, a genuinely good person with an addicting personality. He loved not only the feel of your skin against his, but the way your eyes lit up when you were extra happy and the way you smiled sincerely at him when he made a stupid joke.  He loved your sense of humor and your dedication to your job.

He didn't know much about you and that's what bothered him. He wanted to know more.

More, always _more_. He wanted more of  _you_.

 

_"Holy fuck, (Y/N), what did you do to me?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is already half written so I might get it out later today we'll see. And then the part after that... ;))))
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I've been thinking about making a side-blog on tumblr to post these fics on but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think.


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your bright smile returned, and the corner of Gavin's mouth turned upwards in response.  
> "Great! Can't wait. See you later tonight, Gav," You punctuated your promise with a wink before turning and walking off, leaving Gavin excited for your new evening plans.  
> Well, at least now he had a bigger reason than ever to get his work done soon.

Two weeks after his exploration of you, Gavin still hadn't been able to get you off of his mind. It didn't help that you worked in the same place he did. Seeing you every day, in that officer's uniform that you somehow made look so good. Talking to you, hearing your alluring voice. Feeling your body on his when you hugged him and bid him goodbye. At least this morning you were currently away from the police department, out responding to a call with your partner, leaving Gavin to his clear thoughts.

At least, they _were_  clear up until he leaned against his desk, his head in his hands as he began to wonder how sexy you'd look with a gun in your hands, ordering a criminal to get down on the ground.

He wondered how sexy you'd look ordering him to get down on the ground.

He groaned in frustration and ran a hand through his hair, turning back to his terminal to finish this report of an investigation he went on last night. It needed to be done today, any later and Fowler would hand his own ass to him... again.

Gavin picked up the coffee cup from beside his keyboard and threw his head back to finish the contents off, only the curse when there was none left. He tossed the cup away and it clamored onto its side, rolling until it hit his computer screen. He immediately brought his hands to the keyboard, hand's flying across it in a furious attempt to both get his work done and to forget about you.

He wasn't so lucky. Never was.

A brand new coffee cup landed with a clunk onto his desk, startling him out of his typing. He looked up to see you, arms crossed with a grin on your face.

"Looked like you needed it, Grumpy," you said, nodding to the coffee cup. Gavin eyed the cup suspiciously and you chuckled at him.

"You act like I poisoned it or something. As tempting as that is, things would be a whole lot less entertaining around here. Who would I tease without you around?" Your voice was sultry, eyes glancing down to rake over his figure, sending a shiver down Gavin's spine. But before he had a chance to respond you smiled brightly, pretending like you hadn't just eyed him up and sent a distracting warmth between his legs.

"Oh, and, I know you like your coffee really sweet. There's all the cream and sugar you could ever want in there, so don't worry."

"Uh, yeah. Whatever." He picked up the cup and brought it to his lips. Sweetness covered his taste buds and he hummed in satisfaction, flickering his gaze up to you, "Thanks...."

"No problem," You grinned, sticking your hip out so that you lean against it on his desk, "So I was thinking about going out for a drink tonight. Would you maybe like to join?"

Gavin thought for a moment. He would probably be able to go with you, so long as he finished all his work for today. Though, if he was being honest with himself, he would probably not favor doing work over spending time with you no matter how much shit he'd get from Fowler.  The only thing that could get in the way of him joining you was if he got called out to a last-minute investigation. Gavin wasn't religious but he prayed that would not happen.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good, (Y/N)."

Your bright smile returned, and the corner of Gavin's mouth turned upwards in response.

"Great! Can't wait. See you later tonight, Gav," You punctuated your promise with a wink before turning and walking off, leaving Gavin excited for your new evening plans.

Well, at least now he had a bigger reason than ever to get his work done soon.

\---

 The end of the workday came way too slowly, moving at a crawling pace. It was as if the day was mocking him, trying to keep him from spending time with you for as long as possible. But it finally came and he shut down his work area as fast as possible. 

Your text from a few minutes prior told him that you would meet him outside in just a few moments so he headed straight toward's the police department's front entrance. And, had he been paying attention, he would've seen the wet floor sign near the entrance to the bullpen or the mopping android a little ways away. But he wasn't and so, before he could even reach the gate to the waiting area of the department, he stepped on the slick floor and slipped. His brain could hardly process what happened and he simply laid there as pain blossomed across his back. He vaguely heard the sound of heels clacking against the pristine white floor of the precinct heading towards him while he was groaning in pain.

Next thing he knew the blinding lights of the office were no longer shining into his eyes and a weight settled itself over his broad chest. He lifted his head up to look, and he saw a heel rested on his chest. He peered up, following the length of the perfect leg holding his body down. His breath hitched when he saw you standing over him, one hand resting on your hip while the other held a small duffel bag as it hung at your side. You watched him with a cruel, lipstick covered smirk as you pressed your black high-heeled shoe lightly against his chest.

"You took quite the spill there, bad boy. You all right?" 

Gavin didn't know it was possible to speak with both a concerned and mocking tone at the same time, but you had managed it just then. 

"Yeah, I'm fantastic. Can you get your foot off of me now?"

"Yeah sure," You chuckled and removed you shoe from on top of him, "just pretend that it didn't turn you on." His jaw clenched and he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"It didn't-" He started saying through clenched teeth, but couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. When he glanced up at you, you were smirking triumphantly, knowing full well how much of a lie he was about to tell. He decided to just shut up.

Taking your victory, you reached your hand out to help him up.

“Do you ever pay attention?" You asked as he clasped your hand and allowed you to help pull him up, "Wet floor signs are literally bright yellow so that you don’t do exactly what you just did.”

Gavin scoffed, brushing away dirt from the area on his chest where your foot just was.

“Whatever. Are we going or not?”

The embarrassment he felt was very unwelcome. Luckily, a lot of the office was cleared out by now so not many people were around to witness the utter humiliation he just went through. He could've sworn he heard the android mopping up behind him let out a chuckle, but it's face straightened and looked away after the glare Gavin sent it.

You laughed at him and rolled your eyes, stepping around the wet floor to exit the bullpen.

“Whenever you’re ready, smooth criminal.”

Gavin grumbled and followed your steps to avoid slipping again and causing further embarrassment.

“So do you want to meet there or…? ”

You stopped moving to turn and look back at him and, now that you weren't standing over him, he could see you fully. You had changed out of your uniform and instead wore a pair of nice jeans that clung to your legs and a white button-up, the sleeves rolled up to your forearms. The toe of your black high heels tapped gently as you swung your bag at your side idly.

Shit, did you look good in _everything_ you wore?

“Oh well, actually I took a cab to work today so I was hoping we could go there in your car together.”

Gavin quirked his eyebrow upwards. That was weird, you never took a cab anywhere. You definitely had your own car, and it wasn't broken down as far as he knew.

"Yeah, whatever. Just hurry up," He grumbled, walking past you and out of the police department.

 The sound of your heels clacking hurriedly against the ground followed after him and then you were walking beside him, a bounce in your step. Gavin pulled his keys out of his pocket, trying to focus on the chiming of the metal on his key ring instead of you, being absolutely adorable and irresistible all at once just by existing.

"You can put your shit in the back seat," He said as he unlocked his car. You nodded, hurrying ahead to open the back door and toss your duffel bag onto the seat. You closed the back door and opened the one for the passenger seat as Gavin was getting into the driver's seat and sliding the key into the ignition. You plopped onto your seat and shut the door as the car roared to life.

“Where are we going then?” Gavin asked as he backed out of the parking spot. You raised an eyebrow and shrugged your shoulders.

 “Uhh, I don’t know. You know the area better than me, take me to the best place.”

Gavin stayed silent in response as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove off down the road.

He considered taking you to Jimmy’s, but it wasn’t exactly the most classy place. Not entirely someplace he’d want to take a date(Was this a date? Shit he didn’t even know). Not to mention that it still had those anti-android rules posted outside and he knew you wouldn't find that agreeable. He opted for a nicer place a little farther away.

Silence fell over you two, nothing but the sound of tires against the road, and it gave Gavin some time to think. 

“So you took a cab to work," He began after a few short moments," and you brought a change of clothes with you too. Obviously, you planned for this to happen, but how did you know that’d I’d say yes?”

You chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him as you directed your gaze from the sidewalks outside towards him.

"That's awfully presumptuous of you, detective. Who's to say I wasn't planning to go out for a while and just thought last minute that you'd like to tag along?"

Gavin glanced to your side of the car, a grin spreading over his lips.

"Just a sneaking suspicion." 

"Maybe I wanted to take a cab so I wouldn't drive home drunk, huh? What about that?"

"Maybe so, but you just told me that you didn't even know of any of the bars around here so you wouldn't have had the chance to get drunk in the first place."

The shocked look on your face after pointing out the little detail that you hadn't even noticed you let slip was priceless. 

"I'm not a detective for nothing, princess."

"Yeah, well? I meant to ask Chris what places he likes to go to for drinks but I just forgot, that's all..."

Gavin chuckled, and raised an eyebrow, not giving in to your quick and bad excuse. You pouted and rested your elbow against your armrest, leaning over it to get a bit closer to Gavin.

"Okay fine, you caught me, _detective_. I have been planning for a while to ask you out tonight."

"And you took a cab to work today so that we could drive to the bar together," Gavin reiterated, "But how'd you know I'd say yes to having a drink with you? 

It was your turn to grin.

“Well, you aren’t exactly difficult to read, Gav.”

His eyes narrowed but they stayed glued to the road. Your giggle at his reaction filled his ears.

“What else are you planning tonight?” His voice was low as he asked, his gaze flicking to you then back to the road. You smiled, leaning closer and resting your hand on his shoulder. His entire body tensed and when you laughed he felt your breath ghost against his neck.

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and find out, hm?”

The problem was he couldn't wait. Not when you put your hands on him. Not when you leaned in so close and to him. And certainly not when your breath fanned over his skin.

Gavin grumbled and focused on the road as you pulled away from him. You slid back into your normal behavior as the ride went on and you chatted with him as you rode to the bar. He was mostly noncommittal to the conversation, only responding with an occasional nod, up until he pulled into the parking lot of the bar. 

"This place looks nice," You said, looking around as you stepped into the building. It was pretty nice, bigger and a lot cleaner then Jimmy's. A big screen displayed some game that Gavin didn't care about and quiet music played in the background.

"What, you thought I'd take you to a dump?"

You smiled and shrugged before your heels were clacking away towards an empty booth in the corner. The seats were a deep red color, and comfortable enough that Gavin happily sunk into it when he sat down. An android came around and took your drink orders and you thanked it, but he paid no attention as you started talking about the crime scene you and Chris had gone to earlier.

"It was fucked up, dude. Messy. There was blood literally everywhere. The walls, the floors, the ceiling. Furniture broken. The victim's head was completely bashed in. It was... bad." He noticed the uneasy look on your face as you shivered at the memory. You shook it away and took a sip of your drink to forget.

"An android have something to do with it?" Gavin asked. You narrowed your eyes at his immediate assumption that it was an android but made no other move to voice your irritation, seeing as he wasn't wrong.

"Yeah we think so," You answered, "There were no fingerprints on the scene but the victim's and her android was nowhere to be seen."

Gavin grunted, taking a sip from his whiskey and feeling the pleasant burn down his throat. 

"Any idea where it went?" You sent Gavin a glare at his use of 'it'.

" _She,_ and we have no idea. Out the front door was as far as we could get. After that... nothing. Hank and Connor showed up and Connor said-" 

You stopped talking when Gavin groaned and rolled his eyes, taking another drink from his glass so he could focus on anything else but you talking about that asshole.

"Why do you hate him so much? Connor never did anything wrong to you." He didn't respond so you continued. "Connor is so good, Gav. He's so sweet and funny. He's like a cute little puppy! And he's really smart. You might even like him if you just gave him a chance. He means well. If you got over your prejudice then you would see that."

Gavin clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes at you. He wasn't sure what the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach was when he heard you talk about Connor like that, but he knew it wasn't the whiskey settling in his stomach.

Before he could even stop himself, he responded to this unknown feeling in the only way he knew how. Rudely.

"So what, you like him or something? You some kind of robot-fucker now?"

You blinked at him a few times, your eyebrows rising in surprise.

"I beg your pardon?"

“The way to talk about hi- _it_. Got a crush or something?”

You were in the middle of taking a sip when he spoke so the glass half-obscured your sudden knowing look. You swallowed, set your glass down, and folded your arms on the table in front of you. You leaned in closer to him, smirk on your face as you tilted your head to the side.

“Are you jealous, Gav?”

Gavin sputtered, coughing on his drink. Jealous? Hell no, Gavin doesn’t get jealous. That’s not what this was.

“Yeah fucking right. You wish.”

You hummed and settled back against your seat, your arms now crossed in front of you. Your head turned to look out the window when you spoke.

“Yeah, you’re right. The infamous Gavin Reed would never get jealous.” You chuckled under your breath, the mocking tone in your voice so thick it made the tips of his ears heat up in embarrassment.

“Anyway, about Connor. You might just be right. He’s really handsome, y'know?”

Your eyes flicked back to look at him as his eyes his did the same to you. What the hell were you saying? And why?

“Yeah, that’s because he was created to be perfect,” He spat out.

“Hmm, yeah. You’re right. Perfect looks, perfect smile, perfect voice. Perfect at his job, perfect with those cute little coin tricks. Perfect with those nimble little fingers.... I wonder what else he could do with those fingers of hi-"

Gavin growled, as if hearing you talk about another man triggered some sort of feral and protective switch inside him. He narrowed his eyes at you, jaw tense.

"Are you done? I'd rather not think about Connor fucking you while I'm trying to have a nice drink."

"But any other time you'd definitely be down to thinking about it?"

" _(Y/N)._ "

You laughed and threw your hands up, palms out in surrender. 

"I'm done, I'm done." 

After that you moved on, chatting about insignificant things while you sipped on your drink. Once you finished it you ordered yourself another one and excused yourself to the bathroom while Gavin idly sipped on his own. He tried not to drink too quickly, seeing as he was the one driving and he didn't want to be drunk when that time comes. He could be responsible sometimes.

A waiter came to set your glass down and you returned to the booth moments later. You smiled and slid into the spot beside him, reaching across the table to retrieve your second drink, but stopped when you noticed he was staring at you. Eyes slightly widened and eyebrow raised, Gavin scooted slightly away from you.

"Is this okay?" You asked, wiggling your butt to make it clear you were referring to sitting beside him. He let out a little laugh through his nose and nodded. 

"Yeah, it's fine." 

"You sure? Because the way you scooted away wasn't very reassuring."

Gavin just nodded in response, which clearly wasn't very convincing. You gave him a skeptical look, eyebrows pulled together in a furrow as you narrowed your eyes. You thankfully moved on and Gavin could pretend that you just sitting beside him wasn't wildly distracting.

"So, I meant to ask. You feeling alright? You seem tense recently." 

Tense? Was he tense? He couldn't even tell anymore. He was so used to it that it didn't even bother him anymore.

"Just recently? I'm always tense," Gavin said with a sigh. You raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okayy," You began, dragging out the word, "Then you seem tenser than usual."

Gavin leaned his shoulder against the window beside him, instantly shivering at the contact with the freezing glass.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had some stuff on my mind." You and these uncomfortable, foreign feelings he's had recently to name a couple things on his mind. 

You tilted your head and set your glass down, leaning against your elbow on the table as you focused on him. 

"Oh yeah? Sounds serious. What stuff?" 

Gavin gave you a look of disbelief, one that he felt spoke volumes. One that said 'You're kidding right?'

As if he'd open up.

"Right. I forgot," You said with a frown, "Tough walls around Gavin Reed."

Gavin scowled and turned to look out the window, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm glad you did agree to join me tonight. I was hoping that, whatever it is that's bothering you, I could help you feel a little bit less stressed about it."

_Oh._

He wasn't really expecting that reasoning. He thought he was really here only so that he could end up in your bed later. Or vise versa. And while that didn't bother him one bit, that was his game after all, knowing that you at least somewhat cared about him was a nice feeling. He didn't think your actions were charged with such kindness towards him.  Or maybe they weren't and you were just telling him this to make him feel better. Whatever the reason, he could at least believe it for a little while.

"Well, thanks. "

You nodded and sucked down the rest of your drink before setting down the glass. You sat for a moment in silence as you pulled your phone from your pocket and tapped on the screen.

"Hm. We've been here for nearly forty-five minutes?" You looked up at him, head tilting to the side, "You ready to head out? I didn't really come to get drunk as much as I did to spend some time with you. Not to mention you're driving and..."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," He picked up his glass and knocked it back, ignoring that you said you came here to spend time with him so he didn't think too much about it, "Let's go."

You slipped out of the booth and waited for him to get out before following beside him. You didn't speak again until the cool air hit both your faces.

"Hey so, Gav. I was thinking that tonight doesn't have to end here if you don't want it to..."

Gavin turned to face you, arms crossed and smirking. Finally, what he'd been waiting for you to ask all day.

"What else did you have in mind?"

You grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, wrapping your arms around his neck once his body was against yours. Your fingers snaked up the back of his neck and threaded in his hair. You swirled the short strands around your fingertips and Gavin got lost in the soft and almost ticklish sensation. 

Anything you did, even the lightest touch drove him crazy.

"You know exactly what I had in mind."

His hands wrapped around your hips so tightly his fingertips dug into your skin. He pulled your hips against his until there was absolutely no room between you. 

"Your place or mine?" 

"I don't care, as long as you're mine tonight," you said, voice soft as you rested your hand on his cheek.

Gavin crashed his lips against yours to ignore the fluttering of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took way longer than it should've because I was struggling with the ending. Better late than never, I suppose! I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is already finished so the wait for it shouldn't be nearly as long ;)
> 
> I made a blog on tumblr for my writing! It's @connor-sentbycyberlife313. I post Detroit content and updates for fics. I'd love if you dropped by and let me know what you think! Thank you lovelies, have a good night! <3


End file.
